Romeo and Juliet: Inuyasha Style
by princessotaku
Summary: Inuyasha stars as Romeo in his school play and Juliet is none other than KIKIYO! Scary ain’t it? But have no fear, Kikiyo gets in an accident and can’t do the play! Our heroine Kagome must take her place but refuses to star with “the egotistical, big-head


Romeo and Juliet: Inuyasha Style

**THIS STORY IS A SPECIAL TREAT FOR YOU GUYS BECAUSE I JUST GOT DONE WITH MY SAT AND I HAVE A LOT OF TIME ON MY HANDS SO ENJOY!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha in any way or in any universe!

Summary:

Inuyasha stars as Romeo in his school play and Juliet is none other than **KIKIYO!** Scary ain't it? But have no fear, Kikiyo gets in an accident and can't do the play! Our heroine Kagome must take her place but refuses to star with "the egotistical, big-headed bastard that never shuts up and needs anger management".

Rated T for language and sexual content. Come on now people it's an Inuyasha fic that stars INUYASHA who will be slightly OOC but come on now he has an EXTREME language!

**I WILL REQUIRE 5 REVIEWS BEFORE I UPDATE!**

**Ch.1 Bitch**

Kagome sighed as she rounded the corner, her friends trailing behind her. "Kagome-chan! Matte! You have to be Juliet!" She sighed again and turned to face them. "Eri, Ayumi, Yuka! Stop! I'm not going to be his Juliet!!!" She massaged he temples before continuing. "He thinks I'm a Kikyo copy. I can't work with someone who thinks I'm someone else. Plus, he calls me and ONLY me bitch. I can't be his Juliet." Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka sighed. "Ok Kagome-chan. But please think about it some more. We really wanna do this play but you're the only person other than Kikiyo that can do this part! Please reconsider." Little did they know, Inuyasha was just around the corner listening to their conversation. He thought to himself, 'Kagome thinks that I think she's a Kikiyo copy eh? Well, that will just have to be apart of her motivation.' He smirked to himself before walking towards them. "Yo Bitch, are you scared to be in front of an audience or are you just scared that you'll screw up? I guess you can't take being in front of a crowd. I wish Kikiyo didn't get in an accident. If she was still here, then I wouldn't have to put up with all your damn whining." He smirked as he walked away leaving an infuriated Kagome behind. She yelled a reply before realizing what she was saying. "Inuyasha, you'll be sorry for saying that! I'll be a better Juliet than Kikiyo could ever be! I'll make you eat your words!" He looked back and smiled before yelling back, "Live up to your words Kagome!" She blushed before quickly realizing 3 things:

He SMILED at HER!

She basically just told him that she would be his Juliet and a better one than Kikiyo.

HE CALLED HER BY HER NAME AND DIDN'T CALL HER BITCH!

She sighed. "Today's going to be a LONG day." She mumbled to her self.

Inuyasha sighed as he rounded another corner. That girl really got under his skin! How could she think he cared that she looked like Kikiyo? He honestly sorta kinda infinity small liked her but he would never let her know that! He sighed again as he entered his next class, ALGEBRA! He hated the subject but he had this class with his best friend, Miroku. As he entered the class room he heard ALL the girls scream! "KYAAAAA Inuyasha! Can I be Juliet? Please I'll do really well!" He heard this over and over again from different girls until Totosai-sensei entered the room. "BE Quiet girls! Sit down in your seats now and I will let Mister Takashi tell you the news so you will shut up and listen while I TRY to teach you arrogant kids!" (WHOA really OOC Totosai but I wanted the teacher to yell so O.o) Inuyasha smirked before replying, "I don't need any of you to be Juliet because I already have one." All the girls screamed NO and all the boys including Totosai-sensei sighed. "All right. Now that that is over with please take your seats so I Can Teach you about graphing rational equations." Inuyasha tuned all this out and concentrated on how to aprroach Kagome after he called her by her name until a note hit his desk.

Inuyasha picked up the note and read it to himself.

Yo Yash! What's up why do you look like your thinking? LOL! BTW who's Juliet? IS she pretty? Does she have a NICE bod? Hurry up and answer and give me her full name if she is pretty cause I wanna see her! Miroku 

Inuyasha laughed silently (Can you do that? O.o). He grabbed his pencil and scribbled down a reply then threw it at Miroku. This all went UNNOTICED by Totosai (Talk about old and senile! If I did that during my math class she would take that note up so fast it would make your head spin! O.o). Miroku opened the note and struggled to read Inuyasha's reply.

**Sup Miroku! **

**As for me, CLASS IS BORING! **

**You read my mind I was just thinking bout Juliet!**

**All those questions you asked are for you to find out because I sure as hell ain't tellin ya!**

**I'll tell you this much though. She does have a NICE bod and you AIN"T gonna touch it got that monk? **

**If I find out you laid a finger on her, you don't wanna know what would happen. **

**Yash**

Miroku smirked a very Inuyasha like smirk before quickly putting down a reply and tossing the note back to Inuyasha. Totosai still didn't notice but someone did and they even got to see what Inuyasha wrote. That person smirked before getting their things and leaving because the bell had rung. ALL HELL WAS ABOUT TO BREAK LOOSE!

MWAHHHHHH I attack you with cliff hangers! This is my SECOND story and I need you people to click the little purple button that sends me a review! 

3 pages, 970 words

I knnow not that many words but it's the first chapter!

Not only does the story get longer but the plot gets Juicier!

I NEED 5 REVIEWS BEFORE I POST THE NEXT CHAPTER SO REVIeW!

PrincessOtaku


End file.
